


Horario estelar

by El_Monje



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blood, Darius/Jhin, Draven horario estelar, Horario estelar AU, M/M, Not a Love Story, Primetime Draven, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Monje/pseuds/El_Monje
Summary: Draven horario estelar AU:Draven es el presentador de un programa de televisión de alto rating, es un idiota creído como siempre. Jhin es el escenógrafo, y piensa que Draven es un mono pero, después de todo tiene carisma, y él no puede dejar de fantasear con matarlo en directo. Después de darse cuenta de lo larguísimas que son las piernas del tramoyista, Draven tampoco puede dejar de fantasear con él, pero no precisamente con el hecho de matarlo.





	1. Episodio 1

**Author's Note:**

> En este universo alterno, Jhin no tiene armas o un brazo "robótico" (que no estoy segura de si es armadura o... ¿robot ? lol). Sigue escondiendo su rostro, y sigue siendo un asesino, aunque no uno demasiado experimentado, y tampoco ha aceptado del todo su naturaleza.

1  
Un día más en el estudio, rodeado de monos ignorantes, y en el centro de su escenario, el mono más escandaloso de todos. Le gustaba decirse a sí mismo de vez en cuando que no sabía por qué seguía ahí, que su lugar estaba en el teatro, en el escenario donde el arte de verdad sucedía. Le gustaba decirse eso pero en el fondo conocía bien su razón para seguir trabajando ahí, cuando decía que el dinero no era lo que realmente importaba. Esa razón era el mismo mono que no dejaba de gritar y hablar sobre sí mismo. Lo odiaba tanto y gracias a eso había adquirido un placer morboso en imaginar cómo lo mataría. El momento en el que lo haría, de qué forma. En una transmisión en vivo, esas que tanto amaba el mono. Le sacaría las entrañas y pintaría un paisaje hermoso con su sangre en la pantalla verde tras suyo. Lo despellejaría en directo, o tal vez lo ataría y jugaría al tiro al blanco con manzanas en su frente, porque podría ser un visionario pero nunca había que subestimar a los clásicos dela comedia. Fantaseaba todos los días con eso y aun así no podía negarlo, el bastardo tenía carisma. Con su traje demasiado llamativo, igual que su cabello y su cuerpo (sí, como amante de la belleza no podía negarlo, eso sería traicionarse a sí mismo) perfectamente esculpido, dotado del carisma de los idiotas, era el imán de moscas más grande que podía existir. Por eso tanto éxito en televisión suponía, la gente nunca ha sido demasiado exigente.

Draven era imán de personas estúpidas, era alabado por montones en el escenario, su escenario, al cual él estaba relegado tras bambalinas. Estaba bien, pensaba, ese tipo de público no es el que a él le interesa, aunque no está peleado con la idea de las multitudes adorándolo. Su escenario sería el teatro, con gente fina admirando cosas finas, y aun así estaba ahí. Trabajaba como escenógrafo del programa desde hacía un par de meses. Después de un incidente en el que prefería no pensar más que en sus ratos de más pura soledad, por temor a emocionarse demasiado, el performance que lo había representado con tanta perfección antes de empezar ese par de meses… No había tardado en ser reconocido por el resto de los integrantes del equipo por cuatro cosas: primero, sus grandes habilidades como escenógrafo; segundo, su sombría y reservada, aunque siempre educada, personalidad. A todo el mundo le resultaba misterioso, de hecho, si se ponían a pensarlo, ninguno de ellos recordaba haber visto su rostro completamente descubierto. Siempre llevaba cubierta la cara, con una bufanda, pañuelo, lentes, de sol o normales, y aunque no era fan de, muchas veces encapuchado. Tercero, algo de lo que Jhin no estaba enterado, pero era remarcado por algunas personas que miraban siempre las cosas un poco de más, era por siempre estar mirando siempre en dirección al presentador estrella. Y cuarto, por sus larguísimas piernas, las mismas que harían que esa mirada tan intensa le fuera devuelta de una forma que no tenía que ver con la intensión asesina con que él la ofrecía. 

2  
Era normal que la gente lo viera. Era la perfección en persona, tanto carisma desbordado, la más brillante estrella que verían en su vida, y aun así, tuvo que gruñir dos veces antes de que el novato voltear a verlo y le diera su late. Él no debería hacer eso, no tendría por qué pedir la atención de nadie, pues dicta la ley de la naturaleza que esta fuera dirigida a él como los ríos dirigen su agua al mar, o algo así. El novato nervioso y sonrojado le había dado el late, se había disculpado tantas veces y se había alejado medio inclinado. Estaba bien si conocía su lugar, si su cara se ponía roja al verlo de frente, porque era una obra de arte andando. Volteaba a ver al chico de nuevo antes de irse porque, faltaban unas donas, claro, ¿cómo se suponía que la estrella más grande de la tv diera su programa en horario estelar si no había donas? Iba a gritarle, pedirle, cuando lo encontraba distraído de nuevo, en vez de molestarse en esta ocasión sólo había sentido algo de curiosidad, ¿qué estaba viendo? Entendía enseguida por qué estaba tan distraído, él también se distraía por un momento. 

Estaba seguro de que ese trasero no lo había visto por el estudio antes, sino lo recordaría, seguro que tendría memoria táctil al respecto. Se reía un poco pensando en lo ingenioso que era con sus bromas mentales y ponía atención de nuevo. Esas eran unas larguísimas piernas en puntas sobre una escalera, enfundadas en unos pantalones de cuero negro, botas negras en punta. Parecía ser alguien de escenografía arreglando algún detalle en el funcionamiento de las tramoyas. El cuerpo delgado y largo era perfectamente iluminado por alguna de esas lámparas a las que Draven estaba tan acostumbrado. El susodicho llevaba una playera blanca, un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello que cubría su boca y nariz, además de unos lentes de armazón grueso, retro, pensaba. Su cabello era sin chiste, corto y negro, algo despeinado, pero eso no era lo importante. Lo importante era cómo la iluminación reflejaba la verdadera forma de ese par de piernas que parecían haber sido hechas para estar abrazadas alrededor de su cintura. Ese trasero no era el más impresionante, pero era redondo y suficiente, cintura estrecha, se imaginaba lo apretado que debería estar eso… carraspeaba un poco… además debía ser blanco, como relevaba la poca piel de su cadera que se dejaba ver cada vez que este se estiraba para alcanzar cualquier cosa.  
Para cuando llamaban a Draven porque estaban listos para grabar, su late estaba frío, pero él tenía otra cosa bastante caliente.

3  
Eso se había convertido en un juego de miradas bastante extraño. Jhin seguía con su costumbre de ver con odio y ganas de sangre a Draven cuando grababan o cuando se lo topaba de lejos. Y Draven no podía dejar de seguir el camino de esas piernas perfectas cuando se paseaban por el estudio, mucho menos cuando, como si de un regalo del cielo se tratase, estas subían a algún lugar alto y bien iluminado, como para ser admiradas, como si esperaran que fuera ahí a tocarlas. Había descubierto que el par de piernas pertenecían, en efecto, al chico de escenografía. Tenía apenas unos meses trabajando ahí y nunca llamaba mucho la atención, por algún motivo siempre tenía la cara cubierta, incluso el cabello, aunque él lo había visto descubierto una vez, debía hacer demasiado calor cerca de las lámparas, aunque tampoco era demasiado sorprendente, ese tipo debía ser bastante muy reservado. La gente decía que había algo en él que les ponía los pelos de punta, a pesar de que parecía alguien bastante educado. Otros, charlas con las que estaba más de acuerdo y que sí podían importarle algo, eran las de aquellos que habían notado las perfectas piernas y que no tenían ningún reparo de hablar de ellas de las maneras más morbosas posibles cuando el escenógrafo no estaba cerca.

Lo inevitable pasaba alguna vez y sus miradas se encontraban, cuando Jhin fantaseaba con la forma en que lo mataría, y Draven fantaseaba con la forma en la que estaría entre sus piernas. El presentador le había giñado el ojo entonces, interpretando la mirada asesina como deseo, que deseo sí era, pero no del que el egocéntrico hombre pensaba. Jhin había desviado la mirada entonces, patán imbécil, vulgar, sucio inmundo, los diamantes no son para los cerdos, y sin embargo, Draven lo había visto como un signo de sumisión, no había duda de que el tramoyista estaba perdido por él. Claro que sí, si Draven se había quedado prendado de esas piernas, era lo normal que el otro, simple mortal, estuviera ardiendo en deseo cada vez que lo veía. 

4  
No se había tardado mucho en hacer su primer movimiento, después de todo, es de los que se merecen todo y no deben esperar por nada, el mundo le pertenece. Terminando la grabación en turno, mientras todos se estaban despidiendo, se había enterado de que ese día el tramoyista daba mantenimiento a la misma máquina que estaba limpiando cuando lo conoció. Cuatro veces lo hacía antes de cerrarlo, por eso siempre se iba tarde y todos lo tomaban como lo más extraño del mundo, pero de nuevo, el tipo era raro y no tenían tiempo de preocuparse más por ello. Jhin había terminado de limpiar, y estaba bajando de la escalera, con la tranquilidad que siempre le daba el saberse solo, cuando su espalda topaba contra algo duro, ¿había una pared ahí? No, era un firme pecho humano. “Cuidado, si no pones atención por dónde vas podrías lastimarte o lastimar a alguien más, no quieres dañar a tu estrella principal, ¿no?” esa molestísima voz salía a sus espaldas y él entrecerraba los ojos un poco, ¿qué hacía ese idiota ahí? No respondía nada, era educado, pero de nuevo, los diamantes no son para los cerdos. Se iba a limitar a irse después de verlo por el rabillo del ojo, pero el presentador no se quitaba de donde estaba y no lo dejaba bajar el último escalón de la escalera. “Déjame ayudarte con eso, Draven no quiere que tengas un accidente por ser imprudente al bajar una escalera en la oscuridad” Jhin iba a responderle simplemente porque le parecía el colmo de la idiotez que se refiriera a sí mismo en tercera persona, y además dijera tales tonterías, cuando sentía que las manos grandes y gruesas del presentador se aferraban a su cintura estrecha. Abría los ojos como platos mientras este lo hacía bajar de la escalera dirigiéndolo, entorpeciendo sus movimientos. Hacía que tuviera que agarrarse de la escalera con una mano, y la otra la ponía sobre el brazo del presentador que hablaba de nuevo “mira que eres torpe, si no estuviera aquí te habrías caído, menos mal que Draven está aquí para salvarte”. El tramoyista no se lo creía, el presentador lo tenía agarrado de la cintura aún después de hacerlo perder el equilibrio, no lo dejaba ir y ahora se pegaba a él. No reaccionaba mientras procesaba la cantidad de estupideces que Draven decía, hasta que sentía cómo descaradamente el presentador pegaba su pelvis a su trasero, y se daba cuenta de lo que estaba restregándose a él no era la pierna del rubio teñido, sino algo que hacía que se le subieran los colores al rostro siempre cubierto, y lanzara un codazo a sus espaldas para alejarlo, el cual el presentador esquivaba sin mucho problema y finalmente lo dejaba ir. Decir que Jhin estaba indignado era poco, estaba furioso, avergonzado, eso era un atropello, lo iba a matar ahí mismo, tenía el estudio para sí mismo, no sería un problema, le sacaría las entrañas y las ocuparía de adornos navideños.   
>>


	2. Episodio 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene rape, es bastante explícito, nada es bonito ni bueno...

1  
Al día siguiente el presentador tuvo que esconder un moretón en su boca con maquillaje. No había dado ninguna explicación al respecto y nadie se la pedía a pesar de que todo el mundo hablaba de eso, era la comidilla del estudio. No se les ocurría relacionar eso con Jhin tampoco, porque no había motivos aún, a pesar de que el juego de miradas continuaba y otro más comenzaba. El tramoyista por su lado vigilaba al presentador, pero de manera más discreta, y con más resentimiento. De vez en cuando se tocaba un saliente su cadera, en la parte izquierda de su vientre. En donde tenía las marcas rudas de cinco dedos que se habían aferrado a él con tal vez demasiada fuerza, un par de rasguños por parte del dedo medio y anular, perfectamente desinfectados y atendidos, pero que molestaban por el simple recuerdo del ataque, por suerte se escondían bajo la ropa sin ningún problema.

Era un mono, era un cerdo, era un hijo de puta que había esquivado muy bien él destornillador cuando había intentado clavárselo en un ojo logrando quitárselo después, para luego reírse porque se hacía "el difícil". Agarrándolo nuevamente, jalando su playera para atraerlo, lo atrapaba por la espalda, poniendo una de sus manos donde Jhin tenía las marcas ahora, y la otra descaradamente entre sus piernas, haciendo que el escenógrafo se tensara completamente. Sentía cómo el otro volvía a presionarse contra su trasero y ahora le hablaba al oído, diciéndole que había visto cómo lo miraba desde lejos, que sabía que le gustaba, y que ya no tenía que aguantarse más. Jhin pensaba entonces que había subestimado lo egocéntrico y estúpido que el presentador podía ser, para interpretar así sus miradas. Era cuando Draven comenzaba a hablar sobre sus magníficas piernas y a tocarlas, que Jhin tenía suficiente. Entendía su situación, no tenía ningún arma a la mano, y aunque los dos eran casi de la misma altura, el otro lo superaba en masa muscular, además de que había demostrado cierta habilidad al desarmarlo, también estaba impulsado por un deseo lujurioso y la idea estúpida de que el tramoyista buscaba eso. Respiraba hondo mientras el presentador lo acariciaba, apretaba los dientes cuando escuchaba lo que el otro planeaba hacerle, juntaba todas sus fuerzas en un pisotón en el que clavaba el tacón de su bota sobre el pie de Draven que gritaba quejándose, inmediatamente sentía cómo un codo se le clavaba en las costillas sacándole el aire y aun así se resistía a dejar ir al tramoyista, clavándole los dedos en la cadera, rasguñándolo cuando al doblarse por el golpe. Jhin acompañaba su ataque con un codazo en la boca del presentador y finalmente era libre. Lo llamaba maldito cerdo, asqueroso, creído, mono salvaje, cavernícola. Draven se enfadaba y se acercaba resoplando, ahora era él quien se sentía humillado, había sido rechazado y atacado, ahora su perfecto rostro estaba dañado incluso. Pero también estaba excitado, le gustaba que peleara así, despertaba al animal posesivo en él, y sonreía en cada paso. Era hasta ese momento en el que Jhin se sentía amenazado por primera vez. Jhin había fantaseado todo ese tiempo con matarlo, aunque no lo dijera algo en él lo atraía. Había pensado penosamente que era su carisma, pero ahora estaba algo aliviado, porque al fin lo sabía. No era el carisma, ni que fuera atractivo, era esa cosa enferma que Draven también tenía en él lo que lo llamaba. Draven tenía los ojos de un sádico, de un injusto con hambre de atención, ansia de sangre y de dominación. En el fondo de su ser, Draven reflejaba las fantasías que Jhin siempre luchaba por contener, sus instintos primarios que alguna vez rompían el candado. Ambos tenían algo podrido en su interior, y aunque no fuera lo mismo, los acercaba un poco.

2  
Los roces entre ellos no se habían detenido a partir de ese día. Draven no se esforzaba mucho en buscar una excusa para tocar su retaguardia o pegarse a él cuando se encontraban. Siempre pretendía que era algo sin importancia, Draven siempre había sido un cerdo extrovertido, así que a quien había visto las piernas de Jhin no le parecía tan descabellado el acoso. Tampoco fuera de lo normal que alguien que produce tanto dinero y es tan atemorizante pudiera hacer eso impunemente. A los otros, más descuidados y normales, admiradores del gran Draven, no se les pasaba la cabeza que este pudiera querer algo de un personaje tan sombrío y extraño como Jhin, así que lo ignoraban.

Jhin por su parte tenía algunas reacciones violentas cuando lo sacaba de quicio, que era seguido, pero nunca hacía ningún escándalo porque ese tipo de atención no le agradaba. Repudiaba la idea de ser reconocido por ser acosado por ese cerdo. Pensaba su venganza sin embargo, algo que no era tan fácil como pensó en un principio. Draven tenía un físico imponente, no tanto como el de su hermano según había investigado, que era un reconocido militar, pero imponente para el promedio de la población. Ese no era el único ni el problema más grande, pues según había descubierto, Draven también había recibido entrenamiento especial, participado en algunos enfrentamientos sobre los que no quedaba nada claro, aunque había dimitido del ejército, extrañamente sin ninguna represalia. También estaba el hecho de que su abuelo era un político importante, y un ex militar notable. Él mismo había comprobado de primera mano que Draven no era fácil de manejar, pues había logrado desarmarlo fácilmente en sus enfrentamientos, aunque nunca lo atacó con un arma de verdad, más que nada herramientas, de alguna forma sentía que no sería diferente de si lo atacaba con una espada o con un herramienta, así como lo había visto moverse. Entonces debía ser más creativo, pensaba, no vencería directamente con fuerza bruta, pero eso era poco elegante de todos modos. Él prepararía el escenario, y por supuesto la humillación sería pública.

Estaba a punto de salir del baño, era mediodía y él estaba metido en sus propias meditaciones. Alguien le cerraba el paso antes de llegar a la puerta, por supuesto que era ese idiota, Jhin lo veía detrás de los anteojos con mirada muerta. Era tan cliché atacar a alguien en el baño. Sin embargo, era un lugar ideal porque la puerta se cerraba y no había ningún público. Draven se acercaba a él sonriendo, enseñando todos sus dientes, no había nada encantador en él, era la sonrisa de un depredador que huele sangre. Jhin daba un paso atrás para prepararse, y Draven era rápido en ir por lo que quería. En cuestión de segundos el tramoyista era atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo firme del presentador, que metía una pierna entre las suyas y llevaba sus manos grandes a colocarse cada una en una nalga, apretando como si quisiera exprimirlo. Tal vez era porque se le resistía tanto que Draven encontraba una satisfacción más allá de lo normal en poder tocarlo de ese modo, imponerse así. Jhin lo empujaba sin conseguir mucho, sus puños tampoco eran lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar a un enemigo de ese calibre. Pensaba, siempre en calma a pesar de la furia indignada dentro suyo, qué es lo que podría hacer. No tenía ninguna arma, y el espacio era reducido, el animal demasiado salvaje. Draven por su lado tomaba una de sus manos más delgadas y la dirigía para que tocara su miembro algo hinchado atrapado dentro del pantalón. Le encantaba faltarle al respeto, incluso él no era tan tonto a esas alturas como para pensar que el tramoyista se pondría feliz de la vida con semejante vulgaridad, pero disfrutaba ponerlo en esa situación, ya que parecía tan recatado algunas veces. Jhin entrecerraba los ojos, debía admitir que el tamaño era bastante impresionante, pero no podía sentir algo aparte de asco y rabia. Que él como hombre, y más importante un artista, tuviera que soportar ese tipo de cosas, era indignante. Aun así el único momento en el que Jhin perdía algo la cabeza y se sentía de verdad atacado, era cuando Draven comenzaba a besar su cuello, y haciendo eso jalaba su pañuelo rojo para descubrirle la cara. El tramoyista abría los ojos como platos, se le iba el aliento por un momento, pero Draven no se paraba a ver su rostro. Sólo se reía y pegaba su sucia boca barbada a la más fina. Jhin podía sentir la lengua del bárbaro colarse sobre la suya, su bigote pegarse a su nariz, y su nariz a su mejilla. Sentía también cómo el mono crecía en su pantalón, y cómo Draven metía sus dedos entre sus glúteos aún sobre el cuero negro de su ropa. Respiraba hondo, y como si una olla de vapor llegara a su punto máximo, Jhin lo soltaba todo. Mordía su lengua con fuerza, Draven trataba de separarse agarrándolo de la quijada y cuando lo lograba él daba otra mordida, esta vez atrapando su labio inferior con sus afilados dientes rompiéndoselo, llenándose de sangre ambas bocas. Jhin sonreía ahora, sádico mientras golpeaba con su pierna la entrepierna de su agresor. Este se alejaba un poco y ahora lo hacía de nuevo pero con su rodilla. Podía venir de una familia de militares y casi doblarle la masa muscular, pero todos los hombres eran débiles en el mismo lugar. Se burlaba de él y lo llamaba mono de nuevo, asqueroso, repugnante, se reía en alto y cuando el otro volteaba a verlo aún encogido y tocando su entrepierna lastimada, le daba un rodillazo en la cara. Le advertía que si se acercaba de nuevo a él lo mataría, entonces lo dejaba en el baño y se iba. Draven lo atacaba así de fácil porque Jhin de cierto modo lo permitía, era de los que planeaban las cosas, y sabía perfectamente que si lo atacaba de frente y no cuando estuviera seguro de poder salir intacto, perdería. Draven por su parte sólo confiaba en su poder absoluto, esa humillación tendría su revancha, nadie diría que andaba detrás de un simple trasero y este se le había escapado tan campante, como si fuera importante, como si fuera mejor. Ese simple tramoyista, ¿quién se creía que era? Le iba a demostrar que a Draven nadie le niega nada, que cuando él quería algo, ya era suyo.

3  
Cuando la tarde caía Jhin se encontraba limpiando sus máquinas, cuatro veces cada una, y debía ir a la bodega por algún material que le faltaba. Lo atrapaba contra la mesa. Era su culpa, siendo tan descuidado al creerse solo, se inclinó sobre la mesa alta en la bodega para alcanzar un par de herramientas y en ese momento Draven lo había atrapado. Llegaba por atrás de él y se daba cuenta de su presencia hasta que sentía el pecho firme del otro pegado a su espalda. Su perfume lo abrumaba, no tenía idea de por qué no se había dado cuenta simplemente por el olor desagradable a demasiada colonia que a veces tenía el conductor. Este se reía cuando Jhin se movía para librarse de él, le atrapaba una mano en la mesa y la otra se la doblaba en la espalda. Había pasado varias horas desde el asalto en el baño y en el que terminó con el labio partido, pero ya estaba ahí de nuevo, con ganas, como perro hambriento. Jhin apretaba los dientes y lo maldecía cuando sentía su brazo doblado en la espalda crujir, y de nuevo el paquete nada despreciable del otro restregarse contra su trasero, le gustaba abusar de su ventaja física, sin duda. "Estoy cansado de jugar", decía "Draven te ha tenido demasiada paciencia, es hora de que me entregues lo que quiero de una vez..." como un cerdo le hablaba al oído, Jhin se convulsionaba en vano tratando de escapar, furioso y asqueado, pero el presentador respondía empujándolo con su pelvis sobre la mesa rudamente, sacudiéndolo por completo y tirando alguna cosa. "Así de duro Draven te va a follar, ¿no te gusta?" se burlaba y le soltaba la mano que tenía sobre la mesa, retorciendo con más fuerza la que le había doblado en la espalda para que se inclinara Y elevara un poco más la cadera. Admiraba por un momento el trasero de Jhin en los pantalones de cuero, y el contraste con la tela de su propio pantalón que tenía un bulto imponente en él, se reía y lo acariciaba con la palma abierta, lo apretaba. No era muy difícil bajarle los pantalones, y la ropa interior negra, le descubría sólo el trasero blanco, lo acariciaba haciendo que se pusiera rojo por su brusco agarre. 

Mientras el tramoyista estiraba casi discretamente su mano libre hasta la caja de herramientas, buscando algo que le diera la ventaja, cualquier cosa con la que pudiera regresar el ataque. Era entonces que Draven escupía en su propia mano libre una cantidad considerable de saliva jugando con ella con sus dedos, luego bajándola hasta meterlos entre las nalgas de Jhin que se tensaba completamente al sentir cómo intentaba abrirlo con sus dedos gruesos, fuertes y ásperos. El tramoyista se quejaba apretando con fuerza un destornillador que era lo primero que encontraba, y el otro le doblaba más el brazo aplastándolo contra la mesa. No podía creerse que eso le estuviera pasando, pero cuando los dientes del presentador comenzaban a morderle la oreja, y uno de sus dedos lo penetraba en una punzada de dolor, regresaba en sí mismo. Le decía a Draven que no podía hacer eso, que se iba a arrepentir, que lo mataría, lo amenazaba con hacerlo lenta y muy dolorosamente. A lo que él le decía, ignorando por completo sus amenazas y sacando su morboso tema, que no se preocupara, que sólo usaría un dedo y saliva para prepararlo, que el pequeño, para nada pequeño, Draven ya estaba duro y quería desvirgarlo de la manera más pura posible, que sí que iba a doler, que iba a haber sangre y que no se iba a poder sentar en semanas o caminar normal en días, pero era un precio pequeño a pagar por todo el placer y orgullo que debería ser el ser desvirgado por el magnífico Draven. Terminando de explicar eso, y ya con su miembro, tan grueso como uno de los brazos de Jhin, fuera y erecto, comenzaba a pasearle la gorda cabeza entre las nalgas, hasta que en medio de un lamento y una maldición totalmente llena de rencor, sin preocuparse por ningún juego previo siguiera, Draven lo penetraba de una estocada despiadada. Jhin sentía su cuerpo entrar en shock, sólo estaba recibiendo una parte del miembro del presentador, quedándose quieto un momento y luego moviéndose tratando de ponerlo todo adentro, empujando tanto que la mesa se movía, y Draven recargaba su mano libre en esta. Lleno de rabia Jhin empuñaba el destornillador y teniendo ésta casi a un lado de su rostro, la apuñalaba. Draven soltaba un grito y apretaba los dientes, resoplaba por el dolor y se le marcaban las venas del cuello, no podía mover su mano porque el otro ponía todas sus fuerzas en el agarre del destornillador. Lleno de rabia igual que el otro, viendo su sangre correr por la mesa, pero igualmente excitado, decidía seguir con su empresa y hacerle pagar de ese modo al tramoyista. Empujaba con total fuerza bruta su erección en el ano del escenógrafo. Había entrado completo un par de estocadas después, ayudado por la lubricación de la sangre de Jhin que estaba pálido y tembloroso enterrando el destornillador cada vez más hondo en la mano de Draven, sujetándolo como si fuera a caer por el precipicio si se soltaba, tratando de procesar el dolor y al violento intruso dentro de su cuerpo. Draven por su lado comenzaba a decirle que estaba apretado y rico, que su coño era el más cerrado que había conocido, pero que no se preocupara, que se lo iba a dejar tan grande que en poco tiempo sería capaz de recibir a un puto caballo. Todo con la intención de humillarlo, ni siquiera veía su mano apuñalada que sangraba y temblaba, dolía como el carajo, pero Jhin lo apretaba de una forma que en ese momento valía la pena. Era un vaivén salvaje en el que sólo se escuchaban los quejidos reprimidos de Jhin, los gruñidos e insultos de Draven, acompasados por el sonido de la carne chocando en la habitación. Lo follaba con tanta fuerza que casi había vomitado al sentir sus entrañas siendo golpeadas continua y brutalmente por la cabeza enorme de su pene. Cuando terminaba dentro de él lo hacía de tal modo que los pies del tramoyista no tocaban el piso por un par de segundos. El miembro monstruoso de Draven se contraía su base como si bombeara agua, le dejaba tanto semen dentro que se le hinchaba el vientre siempre plano. Al salir de él Draven dejaba un fino río de sangre y semen corriendo entre sus piernas, y Jhin quedaba tan abierto que el presentador se entretenía un poco viendo dentro de él. Se contraía viscoso, enrojecido, irritado. Soltando la mano que le doblaba en la espalda, Draven lograba quitar el destornillador que lo apuñalaba, y que la había atravesado por completo su carne. Moviendo su mano ensangrentada y temblorosa le pasaba los dedos entre las nalgas y le decía que ahora tenía una vagina, y que era su vertedero de semen personal. Jhin con la cara totalmente mojada por lágrimas de rabia y saliva escondida bajo el pañuelo rojo húmedo, enseñaba los dientes gruñendo, alcanzaba esta vez una pequeña navaja se volteaba atacándolo con esta, alcanzando a rasguñarle la cara. Draven apretaba su mano herida y con la sana le regresaba el rasguño con un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo dejaba casi noqueado y con la nariz sangrante, se reía furioso y sádico, volvía a empujarlo contra la mesa con fuerza, aplastándole la cabeza contra la mesa con su mano buena. 

Eso lo había estimulado de una forma que no debería, regresándole las ganas de castigar al tramoyista una vez más, de humillarlo, de marcarlo aún con más saña. Entonces con su erección viva de nuevo, volvía a penetrarlo, con la misma vitalidad del inicio, pero ahora con más odio, tal vez debería hacerlo cuatro veces, después de todo era el número favorito de Jhin, según se había enterado. Este por su parte intentaba cerrar las piernas temblorosas como si eso pudiera cambiar algo y Draven se las abría con un pie entre ellas, pateando sus talones, haciéndolos resbalar lado a lado. El presentador entraba y salía con tanto entusiasmo que su pantalón se mojaba con su propio semen y algo de sangre cuando estos escurrían y salpicaban al golpe de los testículos con el trasero del tramoyista. Jhin también tenía los pantalones mojados a esas alturas, pero no era su semen lo que estaba en su pantalón, sino orina. Draven había empujado todo tanto dentro de él, que entre el dolor y la presión no había podido contenerse y había terminado mojando sus pantalones. Para la tercera ronda, en la cual Draven lo había hecho voltearse sobre la mesa para quedar frente a frente y con los pantalones húmedos ya atorados en un sólo tobillo, le quitaba el pañuelo rojo de la cara, amarrándolo en su propia mano herida, la cual por supuesto no era la peor que había tenido en la vida, y no le preocupaba tanto como debería. Quitándole los lentes también, veía que tenía una fina cicatriz de quemadura alrededor del ojo derecho, que además era de un color oscuro en comparación del otro rojizo. Una aparente imperfección en el fino rostro, a la que Draven no prestaba realmente mucha atención, pues sólo se reía de su triunfo mientras Jhin trataba de cubrirse la cara y este no lo dejaba, más aún, le quitaba la mano del camino, y lamía su nariz ensangrentada, mientras comenzaba a embestirlo de nuevo. En esta ocasión Draven descubría algo maravilloso, se daba cuenta de que Jhin era tan delgado, su cintura era tan estrecha y su miembro tan grande, que si ponía su mano sobre el vientre plano, cosa que podía hacer cuando el tramoyista se rendía y quedaba flojo y casi inconsciente sobre la mesa, podía sentir la cabeza de su propio miembro moverse y golpear dentro de Jhin, haciendo una pequeña montaña que aparecía y desaparecía debajo de su ombligo al ritmo despiadado de las potentes estocadas. Jhin estaba perdido por completo en ese momento, abandonaba su cuerpo, oculto en algún lugar de su mente, esperando la llegada del demonio, que se portaba con recelo por haber sido encerrado antes.

4  
El departamento que rentaba no estaba lejos del estudio, apenas unas cuadras, pero de verdad no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, sólo que debió ser de madrugada, porque cuando abrió los ojos recién estaba saliendo el sol. Resoplaba por la incomodidad al mover sus piernas, y el terrible dolor de cadera al moverse, pero lo peor de todo era la sensación viscosa entre sus glúteos. Sentía ganas de vomitar al recordar demasiado fielmente algunas escenas del abuso sufrido, se cubría la boca y luchaba por llegar al baño luego de cumplir la hazaña de levantarse. Un dolor intenso le había recorrido la espina dorsal y las piernas no habían querido responderle de primera mano, temblando y doblándose como si fuera un animal recién nacido. Camino al baño había sentido cómo corría por su pierna líquido espeso, sus pantalones estaban húmedos y fríos. No quería pensar en eso, sólo se dejaba caer a un lado del retrete y vomitaba, aunque lo único que salía era saliva y bilis amarga. Pasaba su mano por su vientre entonces, le dolía como si lo hubieran pateado, se sentía hinchado, y como si algo saliera cada vez que presionaba un poco. Un rato después, cuando regresara del trance en el que quedaba abrazado a la porcelana fría, y se deshiciera de sus pantalones, se enteraría de que era una mezcla desagradable de semen y sangre. Apretaba los dientes gruñendo de rabia amarga y humillación extrema al darse cuenta, al intentar limpiarse, que podía meter un par de sus dedos dentro suyo sin ningún problema, más aún, ni siquiera podía contraer su intimidad que ardía y seguía al rojo vivo. El miembro monstruoso de Draven lo había abierto más allá de su límite, por todo el tiempo que quiso, pues ni siquiera recordaba cuándo este se había marchado. Jhin no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaba en la ducha después de eso, sólo que no importaba cuánto intentara nunca quedaba limpio de toda la porquería que Draven había puesto dentro suyo. No lloraba, no pensaba en nada. Draven no lo sabía, pero al ultrajar de forma tan salvaje al tramoyista, había sacado desde las profundidades del infierno a un demonio, uno dorado. Uno al que Jhin había tratado de mantener a raya después de su primera aparición hacía unos meses. El tema principal de su nueva obra sería la venganza. 

>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leí en algún fanfic hace un par de semanas "si no existe el material de tu shipp te toca hacerlo" y bueno, he escrito como enferma desde entonces...


	3. Episodio 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene, además del Draven/Jhin, Darius/Jhin

1  
Podía ver su reflejo desde cuatro espejos diferentes esa tarde. El que le quedaba más cerca en ese momento era el que estaba directamente a los pies de la pequeña cama en la que Draven tomaba alguna siesta entre grabaciones. Estaba pegado al colchón así que no podía verse su verdadero inicio, el presentador debía tenerlo ahí para admirarse mientras descansaba. Jhín tenía la cabeza hundida en el colchón, con una expresión vacía y la cara descubierta, con algunas gotas de sudor surcándole la piel, mirándose a sí mismo fijamente con su ojo muerto. Lo empujaba una mano grande sobre su cabello que lo aplastaba más cuando Draven lo penetraba, y liberaba un poco de presión cuando este salía. Lo tenía boca abajo, con las rodillas separadas y clavadas en las sábanas, el trasero elevado y espalda en curva hacia abajo, en donde le hacía una llave teniéndole el brazo doblado sólo por gusto.  
Lo mismo que eso de sujetarle la cabeza, porque Jhin no se resistía. Era un peso muerto que temblaba de vez en cuando, y se refugiaba en lo más profundo de su propia mente, pensando cosas, planeando. Su turno de actuar pronto llegaría, no pelearía contra lo inevitable, no se gastaría inútilmente, sabía bien cómo separar el dolor del cuerpo y mantener su mente centrada. Era un hombre centrado, de voluntad inquebrantable y de origen siniestro. Draven por su lado, ignorando cualquier cosa que no fuera él mismo, admiraba orgulloso en el espejo de al lado cómo su enorme miembro entraba y salía del rojo agujero de Jhin, expulsando algo de líquido seminal por las comisuras cada vez que entraba, llenando el lugar de sonidos morbosos de chapoteo.  
Draven disfrutaba que siguiera tan apretado como debía, a pesar de que llevaban más de una semana haciéndolo, también se sorprendía de no haberse hartado del tramoyista apenas había tenido lo que quería de él. Cuando se veía en el espejo de enfrente de vez en cuando se levantaba la camisa para admirar cómo se le marcaban las venas en el vientre poderoso, y cómo el camino de vello viril y negro se escondía de su vista al aparecer el redondo y discreto par de montañas que eran los gluteos de Jhin, los cuales estaban rojos y marcados por el agarre feroz de sus manos, además de una juguetona mordida en la cadera estrecha, hecha por los filosos dientes de Draven y que tardaría por lo menos un mes en desaparecer.  
Draven le descubría toda la blanca y delgada espalda, la acariciaba dejando que sus dedos pasaran por sobre sus costillas, y con su dedo pulgar acariciaba la espina como si bajara una fina escalera, era hermosa y perfecta. No era normal que alguien como el presentador tuviera ese tipo de apreciaciones aisladas, pero su víctima lo ameritaba, tampoco se preocupaba mucho por eso. Cuando Draven llegaba por fin al orgasmo daba un par de estocadas profundas dentro de Jhin haciendo que su columna hiciera una curva dolorosa, luego sacaba su miembro, salpicando y dejando salir semen que había puesto ahí en la mañana. Lanzaba el resto de su eyaculación sobre la espalda del tramoyista, admirando cómo resbalaba a lo largo de esta después. Sonreía algo agitado y veía a Jhin con su enorme sonrisa triunfal, pero los ojos del tramoyista habían sido reemplazados por un portal al infierno.  
Draven lo jalaba del cabello cuando este simplemente se quedaba tirado ahí, lo acercaba a su erección y le decía que lo limpiara con su lengua. Le restregaba la cara contra su miembro flácido que sólo con el contacto se hinchaba un poco. Jhin le enseñaba los dientes entonces, incluso si pensaba dejarlo hacer hasta que tuviera su revancha, esa clase de cosas era simplemente asqueroso, lo suficiente como para hacerlo reaccionar un poco. Entonces tenían una batalla sobre la pequeña cama. Jhin terminaba boca arriba, con las rodillas de Draven sobre los brazos, lo inmovilizaba de manera dolorosa mientras este aún pataleaba. Le abría la boca a la fuerza con sus dedos gruesos, y empujaba la cabeza de su pene contra la lengua del tramoyista que sentía arcadas en la garganta. El semen blanco se mezclaba con la saliva que le corría por la barbilla cuando la nueva erección de Draven chocaba contra su paladar. Los ojos le lagrimeaban y le costaba respirar, especialmente cuando el presentador terminaba en el fondo de su boca, obligándolo a tragar su esperma apretándole la nariz con una mano.  
Sentía que se ahogaba y Jhin comenzaba a toser cuando Draven finalmente lo dejaba libre, se agarraba la garganta y su estómago luchaba por regresar lo que le habían hecho tragar. Tosía repetidas veces y para la diversión de Draven, algo de semen le salía por la nariz también.  
No comía mucho o nada esos días, y lo poco ingería lo acababa de vomitar en el baño del estudio, seguía teniendo la sensación del día en que Draven le había terminado en la boca y lo había hecho tragar. Tenía dolor de estómago, sentía el vientre acalambrado por recibir los embates continuos del enorme miembro que le removía sin piedad las entrañas, lo mismo que tenía los muslos interiores de las piernas rozados. Otros dolores eran demasiado íntimos, y le avergonzaba siquiera pensar en ellos. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, delgado, se sentía enfermo, pero afortunadamente todo eso podía cubrirse usando su indumentaria diaria. Aunque sí debía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para caminar con normalidad, le dolía cerrar sus piernas que temblaban por un buen rato luego de que Draven lo montara. Siempre se tardaba mucho lavándose luego de sus encuentros, pero nunca se sentía limpio, cosa que muchas veces no era su imaginación, porque a veces al caminar podía sentir la sensación desagradable del semen corriendo en un fino hilo a lo largo de una de sus piernas. Draven era insaciable, a veces se preguntaba si no era un puto ninfómano superdotado, que encima de todo producía demasiado semen para considerarse normal.

2  
Se miraba al espejo, demacrado, trataba de dejar en blanco su mente. Cuando lograba hacer eso, es que su invocación surtía efecto y el demonio dorado le devolvía la mirada. Tenía un recuerdo de esa mañana entonces, algo que había pasado antes de que el presentador lo asaltara en el baño para tomarlo contra el mismo lavabo en el que se recargaba en ese momento. Andando por el estudio había visto a Draven hablando con un hombre incluso más alto y musculoso que este. Debería medir unos dos metros, era imponente y serio. Escuchaba de inmediato el cuchicheo de los otros trabajadores. Ese hombre era Darius, el hermano mayor de Draven, parecían estar hablando de algo serio.  
El presentador se había marchado furioso en algún momento. Jhin se quedaba viendo al extraño fijamente, y este le regresaba la mirada, se mantenían así hasta que el mayor era llamado desde el exterior por una voz femenina. Jhin había susurrado en ese momento "dos". Después había caminado para asomarse por la ventana para ver de quién era la voz que llama a al militar. "Tres" decía Jhin al ver a una jovencita pelirroja saludar muy familiarmente a Darius, la había visto de la misma forma con Draven en algún momento del pasado.  
La siguiente escena que Jhin recordaba luego de haber visto el lujoso auto marchar con la pelirroja y Darius, era la de su mejilla contra el espejo del baño, el sonido de la hebilla del pantalón de Draven, y su propia voz desgarrándose un poco cuando Draven lo penetraba con furia y sin preparación alguna. Así había sido en la mañana, sin risas, sólo un par de insultos llenos de rabia, embestidas fuertes, sin ritmo, ni mucha lubricación. Draven había terminado con una maldición dentro suyo, luego escupía a un lado, le soltaba la cabeza y lo dejaba caer hasta el piso cuando sus rodillas temblorosas no podían soportar su propio peso. Draven se marchaba sin siquiera mirarlo, algo lo había enfadado mucho y se desquitó con Jhin que ahora se acariciaba el vientre con los ojos perdidos. Tenía las marcas de la porcelana de los lavabos en los huesos de la cadera, lo había empujado con tanta fuerza que le había provocado pequeñas heridas al magullar su piel contra esta.  
Al anochecer cuando Jhin regresaba a casa, tan vacío como cuando se había ido, algo tambaleante también, encendía el televisor un poco. Estaban dando las noticias de la noche, y en estas salía el ministro de defensa de Noxus, el abuelo de Draven, Swain. Jhin se quedaba viendo fijamente mientras se acariciaba el vientre hinchado y amoratado, susurraba para sí mismo "cuatro". 

3  
Dedicaba algo de su tiempo a la investigación. No estaba habituado a esas cosas pero era inteligente, y algo aprendió cuando tuvo que dejar Jonia tan discretamente. Tampoco es como si la familia de Draven fuera menos llamativa que él mismo. A pesar de estar en un periodo de paz, la prensa seguía mirando a una familia tan violenta y con sangre militar desde sus primeras generaciones. Descubría que si bien el hermano de Draven pertenecía al concejo de guerra al igual que su abuelo, este no era de los que viajaran con escoltas o algo similar, al igual que su hermano, confiaba en su poder absoluto, y nadie podía culparlo por eso. Sabía que cada cierto tiempo visitaba a Draven en el estudio, ya fuera para reprenderlo por poner en riesgo el prestigio del nombre de la familia con sus tonterías, o cuando debía arreglar asuntos con su propia imagen pública y publicidad del ejército noxiano.  
Según se enteraba, a partir de ese mes se verían más seguido, porque su sobrina, Katarina, había sido elegida como la nueva imagen joven del ejército ahora que estaban reclutando. Dos pájaros de un solo tiro.  
Pero hacer florecer a Darius debía ser incluso más difícil que hacerlo con Draven. Al igual que con el otro, en un ataque frontal siempre sería derrotado, reducido... Afortunadamente el indicio de una respuesta, que después vendría a confirmarse, llegaría como caída del cielo, o más bien, salida de las profundidades del infierno. Jhin era un observador cuidadoso y peligroso cuando se ponía en ello. Miraba bien a Darius, la respuesta estaba en su historia familiar de hermanos huerfanos de madre y padre, de las cosas que el militar había cubierto por su desastroso hermano, y también la forma en la que lo miraba. No que Jhin supiera cómo un hermano mira a otro, lo que Jhin sabía era cómo se mira a algo que se desea.  
Por eso una mañana, conociendo la rutina de los actores involucrados en su obra, se había puesto él mismo a merced de Draven, que debía filmar por la tarde. Este por supuesto nunca sospechó nada. Era natural que después de un tiempo Jhin le tomara gusto, y necesitara que lo llenara diariamente, era un semental, y el otro un simple cordero. Draven parecía olvidar que algunos corderos son lobos disfrazados. Jhin y Darius cruzaban su camino en un pasillo solitario del estudio, no por coincidencia, esa tarde, justo cuando Draven comenzaba a grabar su programa. 

4  
Aguantaba la respiración por unos segundos, apretaba los dientes y enterraba sus dedos en la ancha espalda. Creía que estaba listo para eso, después de dos semanas de hacerlo casi sin parar con Draven, pero Darius era aún más grande. Su erección enorme empujaba todo dentro suyo, lubricaba su camino con el semen de su hermano, el mismo que había hecho que se calentara así, y que ahora era expulsado por las orillas. El militar noxiano se quedaba quieto un poco, cosa que Jhin casi agradecía, pero eso era sólo para respirar profundo el aroma del perfume que Draven había dejado en la ropa del tramoyista. Entonces comenzaba a empujar, embestirlo contra la pared en el pequeño cuarto de utilería. Las piernas de Jhin se cruzaban temblorosas en la espalda de Darius, se agarraba a él y este por su lado tenía una de sus manos en una de sus larguísimas piernas, y la otra en palma abierta en uno de sus glúteos. Darius no era menos brusco que su hermano, pero a comparación de este era callado, en ningún momento le miraba la cara, y se limitaba a follarlo contra la pared.  
Cuando Jhin y Darius se habían encontrado en el pasillo, este aún llevaba el calor corporal de su hermano encima, y se lo había dicho con descaro. Darius sabía que el tramoyista se estaba acostando por su hermano, si fuera por consentimiento de este o no, no importaba, pero lo sabía. Por eso, cuando había olido la ropa de Jhin impregnada por el perfume de Draven, y deslizado su mano incitado por el tramoyista bajo su ropa, para sentir con sus dedos el semen aún tibio de su hermano, no había podido contenerse. Era un sentimiento antinatural y el militar lo sabía, tampoco era un deseo que planeara cumplir nunca en esa vida. Pero si una puta tan dispuesta, como le parecía ese hombre delgado en ese momento, le ofrecía esa clase de premio de consolación, lo tomaría. Nadie tenía que enterarse de eso, es más, el otro le parecía tan indefenso y poco inteligente en ese momento, que si quisiera luego de terminar simplemente bastaría con romperle el cuello para que no dijera nada. Darius tampoco sabía nada, se acababa de poner a merced del lobo con piel de oveja.

>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, muchas gracias por leerme hasta aquí. Para quienes me preguntaron si planeo traducirlo al inglés... sí, lo haré. Mi inglés no es lo mejor del mundo, pero bueno, desde que no hay mucho fandom en español sobre league of legends, y los únicos reviews que he recibido aquí son en inglés, creo que vale la pena intentarlo. No será rápido, así que ruego me tengan paciencia. Por lo demás esta historia termina en el siguiente capítulo.  
> Prepárense para la masacre, en el siguiente capítulo viene la retribución. Es el momento de Jhin <3


	4. Episodio 4

1

Todos a sus lugares, última llamada, la obra estaba por comenzar. Jhin daría la mejor actuación de su vida.  
No era un motel barato, era uno discreto, diseñado para mantener en secreto las aventuras de los políticos noxianos. Darius nunca pensó que terminaría en alguno de esos lugares, era demasiado recto y desinteresado en esas cosas, le parecía incluso indigno... pero ahí estaba, semidesnudo y entre las piernas eternas del tramoyista, las cuales acariciaba con cierta codicia. Primero se había acercado por la propuesta del calor fraternal, luego las había notado a ellas, y al apretado interior en llamas que siempre estaba dispuesto a recibirlo, con el incentivo de tener el semen tibio de su hermano como lubricante.

A pesar de todo, y de que terminaba más adolorido que cuando lo hacía con Draven, Jhin podía apreciar algunos de esos encuentros con el mayor de los hermanos. Este no lo agredía o lo insultaba, de hecho, difícilmente decía algo. Además, sólo un par de veces se había descubierto la boca con él, porque no era forzado a descubrirse, ya que en una agradable sorpresa, Darius sabía besar de forma correcta. Jhin había aprendido a apreciar ciertas cosas del noxiano y también, una vez que se había acostumbrado a su tamaño, a diferencia de Draven, Darius había conseguido que tuviera una erección en forma más de una vez. Era un excelente amante, que disfrutaba cosas como pasar su lengua por su pecho desnudo alguna vez, sobre las mordidas que Draven le dejaba, y más aún... Algunas veces también disfrutaba pasar su lengua en lugares más interesantes. La primera vez que Darius había hecho eso, había sido también la primera vez que Jhin había tenido una erección al hacerlo con uno de los hermanos, la primera vez que había disfrutado al tener sexo. A Draven no podía importarle menos si él disfrutaba o no cuando lo follaba. 

Por eso Jhin cruzaba sus piernas en la espalda de Darius, se aferraba a él y movía su cadera por su cuenta, tenía la cara roja y se la descubría por voluntad propia, besaba al noxiano de forma sincera, mientras este acariciaba su vientre que parecía estar destinado a estar siempre hinchado de semen o lleno por alguno de los penes de los dos hermanos. Este tenía la misma afición que Draven, debía decir, esa de penetrarlo lo más profundo posible, y con su mano apretando su vientre, sentir cómo la cabeza de su miembro chocaba contra sus paredes creando una pequeña montaña debajo de su ombligo. Más alta que la que hacía Draven sí era, pero el presentador se había maravillado tanto con eso que había decidido jugar a meter cosas dentro de él probando su resistencia. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a recibir cosas grandes, pero aún había algunas situaciones que lograban impresionarlo, no de buena forma.

Cerraba los ojos jadeante, gimiendo quedamente. Darius le besaba el cuello y el ritmo de las embestidas aumentaba, estaban cerca de terminar y el tramoyista estiraba una mano para meterla discretamente debajo de su almohada, en donde guardaba su arma secreta. Darius terminaba con un gruñido, eyaculaba en su interior dejándolo completamente lleno y algo aturdido. Jhin tenía un orgasmo menos mojado entre sus vientres, pero uno al cabo. Su miembro era de tamaño normal, pero parecía pequeño en comparación a cualquiera de los hermanos. Con la respiración agitada compartían un último beso, Jhin lo miraba con verdadero cariño, parecía imposible que alguien como él pudiera tener una mirada amable, o que alguien pudiera en su vida mirar con cariño al oficial noxiano, pero así era. Entonces la oveja se convertía en lobo. Lo único que Darius podía sentir era un pinchazo en la espalda, y lo último que veía antes de desvanecerse era el rostro sonriente y sudoroso de Jhin, no podía ni pensar en lo perturbadora que esa sonrisa discreta parecía. El noxiano dejaba su peso caer sobre el cuerpo delgado, estaba completamente inconsciente. Jhin le acariciaba el cabello un momento casi con ternura, y con la punta de los dedos de sus pies el largo de una de sus fuertes piernas. Dirigía una de sus manos hasta el punto en el que el cuerpo de Darius y él se unían, tocaba curioso la circunferencia del miembro de Darius que seguía dentro suyo, punzando un poco igual que su propia intimidad. No dejaba de sorprenderse de que algo tan grande pudiera caber completo dentro suyo. Se quedaba quieto por un minuto, en silencio, peinando el cabello de Darius casi de forma devota, sintiéndolo por última vez habitar en su interior. En ese momento ese hombre le pertenecía por completo, un instante de belleza que no cualquiera podría entender. Una parte de él había llegado apreciar al noxiano, hubiera preferido que las cosas no fueran así, pero era inevitable, Draven había tallado en piedra su destino, y el de todos sus seres amados.

2

Cuando despertó tenía la cara molida a golpes, su cuerpo temblaba, y cuando quería moverse se daba cuenta de que un brazo fuerte y con los puños de las manos rojos y con algo de su sangre en ellos lo abrazaba. Estaba tan adolorido que no podía quitarse a Draven de encima, le dolían las costillas por el esfuerzo, además de que se daba cuenta al mover una pierna, el noxiano seguía dentro suyo, flácido, pero con más de la mitad de su miembro adentro. Jhin respiraba con algo de dificultad por su nariz morada y ensangrentada, cerraba los ojos cuando la luz del día le daba directo a la cara, le dolía la cabeza también. Se esperaba que fuera difícil, después de todo, la mañana anterior Draven se había enterado del cruel asesinato de su hermano, y de su sobrina Katarina. Se había embriagado y había arrastrado a Jhin hasta su casa a la fuerza cuando lo veía salir del estudio. Le contaba todo lo que había visto y le habían dicho, detalles que Jhin conocía de sobra, pero ante los cuales permanecía inerte ante la mirada enferma de Draven. Luego, en un ataque de rabia, lo golpeaba por no llorar por él, porque no le importaba, porque seguro se estaba riendo bajo ese pañuelo, y en eso último tenía razón. Lo agredía porque alguien así de insignificante estaba vivo, y su amada familia no. Se desquitó con Jhin entonces. Le destrozó las costillas y el rostro a puñetazos, luego le desgarró la ropa interior, tomándolo de forma despiadada. Era tanto su descontrol que incluso había hecho temer por su vida al tramoyista un instante, en el que había tratado de huir gateando por el piso. Draven lo alcanzaba poniendo un pie sobre su espalda, pateándolo una vez, para luego arrastrarlo por los talones hacia la cama, en la que continuaría con su tortura por el resto de la noche. 

El presentador no sospechaba siquiera que el culpable de volver a su hermano y a su sobrina en una obra de arte pudiera ser Jhin, después de todo, este le parecía tan débil, una completa y triste víctima de cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle. Con ese cuerpo tan delgado no podría dar batalla alguna, ni siquiera podía defenderse a sí mismo, ¿cómo diablos podría él matar a alguien? Era el saco de boxeo y la muñeca inflable de Draven esa noche y la siguiente, y no había nada que Jhin pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Fueron tres días así, de noches violentas y de mañanas con el presentador abrazado a su cuerpo como un niño abandonado, desolado. Jhin lo miraba estoico, sería fácil escapar a la luz del día, mientras Draven se revolcaba en su dolor y su resaca, pero no lo hacía, prefería mirar. Con el paso de los días las agresiones habían disminuido, el noxiano incluso se había limitado a abrazarlo con fuerzas por horas, horas en las que se permitía a sí mismo llorar por su hermano. Quién diría que ese mono tenía corazón. Lo escuchaba después jurar venganza, maldecir, amenazar al cielo. Al cuarto día finalmente habían hecho las ceremonias de entierro correspondientes, después de que los investigadores pudieran encontrar nada más aparte del horror y una sensación siniestra al examinar los cuerpos. Esa noche Draven aparecía en la casa de Jhin, lo abrazaba fuerte y lloraba escondido en sus brazos delgados. Habría sido tan fácil matarlo ese día, justo cuando el monstruo se mostraba más vulnerable frente a quien consideraba su eterna víctima, su propiedad. Pero eso tampoco era lo que Jhin quería en ese momento, aún no llegaba el turno de Draven, había alguien en su lista cuya muerte debía presenciar antes, para que su obra fuera perfecta. En cambio se mantenía firme frente a él, acariciaba su cabello con una sonrisa delgada y escondida. Había tarareado algo tan bajo que Draven no podía escucharlo. Dejaba que lo empujara dentro de su casa, que le quitara la ropa y que lo tocara. Le dejaba las cosas fáciles al presentador que por su parte lo tomaba necesitado, pero no con la violencia habitual. Después, justo como los otros días lo había dejado abrazarse a su cuerpo todo el tiempo que quería. El lobo consolando a futura víctima. 

3

Estaba crucificado en un árbol de flores rosas. Le habían abierto en canal, tomado cuatro de sus costillas, removido los órganos internos reemplazados por flores rojas, rosas, envuelto por estas estaba un cardenal azul que había muerto asfixiada, ya que el o los asesinos habían vuelto a cerrar el cadáver, tejido con pulso firme e hilo de seda. Limpiado el cuerpo con cuidado y después lo habían perfumado. La composición era perfecta. La gente en Noxus estaba acostumbrada a ver cadáveres en guerra, pero el trato al cuerpo del militar había sido tan cuidadoso que era siniestro, también el atrevimiento de haberlo dejado en una plaza pública, enfrente de un monumento a la grandeza de Noxus. Jhin se había tomado su tiempo en crearle una escena de muerte digna a Darius, que no sólo era el ser más importante en la vida del presentador, y por lo tanto el de mayor peso en su venganza, sino que también se había vuelto importante para él. Lo había logrado en poco tiempo porque a comparación del noxiano promedio, el militar le había parecido un hombre elegante, fuerte, y con oscuros deseos. Jhin aprendió a apreciarlo en poco tiempo, y como amante, logró quererlo. Por eso lo había honrado con un final hermoso para su violenta vida, Darius se había convertido en su mejor obra de arte en ese momento. Por supuesto los monos de Noxus sólo vieron eso como la provocación de un terrorista. 

Con la joven y hermosa pelirroja había actuado de forma menos personal. También planeó con detalle su muerto, porque necesitaba ser más preciso en su ejecución. La joven seguía asistiendo a la academia militar, su carrera estaba en ascenso, y se había convertido en el nuevo rostro joven del ejército. Simplemente debía evitar las cámaras, vigilar las rondas de los guardias y la rutina de Katarina al andar por los pasillos. Después la función comenzaba. En una tarde no tan concurrida en la academia, la joven caminaba por un pasillo cercano a un elevador, el cuál con la sincronía de la rutina se había abierto en su piso, revelando a un estudiante cualquiera, un rostro que nadie recordaría porque nadie lo estaba viendo. Ni siquiera cuando sacaba el arpón y apuntaba a las espaldas de la pelirroja, era tan surrealista ver eso en el corazón de Noxus, donde deberían estar más seguros. Especialmente cuando llevaban casi cinco años sin participar directamente en una guerra. El arpón había atravesado el pecho de la joven que lo vio salir de sus entrañas sorprendida, con su cuerpo en shock no entendía lo que pasaba. Para cuando comenzaba a ser arrastrada por los ganchos que se habían abierto y aferrado a ella, su mente la había abandonado. El elevador se cerraba y comenzaba a subir arrastrando el cuerpo de la pelirroja, hasta se topaba con la puerta de este, que al jalar el cable del arpón ejercía presión contra el pecho de Katarina destrozándolo, dejándole una enorme flor roja en el pecho. Ninguno de los estudiantes ahí presentes olvidaría nunca el sonido de sus costillas quebrándose, y el piso nunca quedaría totalmente limpio de la sangre de la élite. Apenas alguien reaccionó, el resto de las personas habían gritado horrorizadas. Cuando el elevador se abría estaba vacío, y nadie volvió a ver al hombre dentro de él, al que incluso algunos dudaban de llamar hombre, mujer o demonio. 

Los medios habían sido claros, la razón por la que Noxus había sido ultrajada de ese modo, era el hecho de que se encontraban demasiado cómodos ahora que estaban en paz, tanto como para tener retirados para ese entonces el ochenta por ciento de los soldados de las calles, dejando sólo una guardia joven y no lo suficientemente entrenada. Eran negligentes, el consejero de guerra Swain lo sabía bien, y por culpa de eso su amada familia estaba muerta. Pero él lo arreglaría todo, se encargaría de hacerlos temblar de miedo de otra vez al contemplar Noxus, estaba lleno de rabia y dolor, alguien trataba de ridiculizarlos, si era Jonia o Piltover, tal vez un perro de Zaun, no lo sabía, pero eso era un acto de guerra. Swain llamaba a su último nieto bueno para nada que quedaba vivo, eso era cosa de familia, y así debería arreglarse. Esa sería la última ocasión que Draven escuchara la voz de su abuelo reprenderlo por teléfono. El anciano no sabía que su tonto nieto había jalado la cola del lobo creyendo que era oveja, y ahora este se abalanzaba sobre ellos para quemar su casa y comerse a toda su familia.

Pese a todo el revuelo hecho gracias a los últimos acontecimientos, el consejero de guerra desaparecía de la manera más descarada posible. El anciano más poderoso de Noxus había subido a su auto por la tarde, ignorando al chofer al que nunca le hablaba, un sin rostro, tan común como cualquier otro. Jhin era un artista, por supuesto que sabía cómo hacer de su propia cara una máscara más. No era el periodo de paz ni la confianza de Noxus la que provocaba la muerte de la familia militar, sino su confianza en su propia fuerza, para prevalecer ante aquellos que parecían inofensivos a sus ojos. El cadáver del concejero de guerra fue encontrado en la desembocadura de un río, con dos almejas con ojos pintados en el lugar en el que deberían encontrarse sus globos oculares. En la mano derecha, amarrada en puño para no soltarlas, dos de las costillas que pertenecían a su nieto mayor. 

4

Era el último acto de su obra. Tres víctimas a cuenta, faltaba una, que se acongojaba frente a la muerte violenta de su abuelo, y aunque furioso, buscando culpables en todos lados menos en su cama, se volvía vulnerable en sus manos, un cavernícola con sentimientos. Jhin había disfrutado a gusto cada lamento y teoría del presentador, más cuando había dejado de asistir al estudio para tratar de llenar el espacio vacío que su familia había dejado en el concejo de guerra. Era gracioso aunque ya lo había sospechado, Draven también tenía problemas intentando cumplir las expectativas de los demás, parecía cada vez más humano. No era hasta que este tocaba fondo con todo eso, que Jhin decidía que era hora de terminar la obra. Su cuarta víctima, perfecto.

Lamentablemente no había forma de matarlo en una transmisión directo como había fantaseado al principio. No había forma, no porque no pudiera, sino porque de hacerlo, sería una muerte rápida, y temía que Draven, con su cerebro de mono, no entendiera plenamente el porqué moría y a manos de quién. Pero siempre podía hacer una cinta, podía tomarse su tiempo en eso, y quedaría para la posteridad, pensaba tanto en ello que se enamoraba de la idea, nunca estuvo peleado con la idea de montar una película. Por supuesto esto le daba más tiempo para preparar su actuación, su vestuario. Su nueva máscara.   
El día indicado y todo salía de acuerdo al plan. Draven estaba más vulnerable que nunca en sus brazos, no dejaba de sorprenderlo lo retorcido y descarado que era al refugiarse en los brazos de alguien a quien había atormentado y abusado por ya más de un par de meses. Pero él no era muy diferente, consolando a su futura víctima, después de haber quemado su casa con su familia dentro. Por la noche tendrían una reunión con el concejo jonio, que les había aclarado no tener nada que ver con los ataques terroristas, pero que creían reconocer algunas cosas en las escenas del crimen noxiano, a las que se habían enfrentado hace más de medio año atrás en su propia tierra. Draven nunca llegaría a la reunión.

Jhin ocupaba la misma droga que con su hermano para dormirlo, la única diferencia era que en esta ocasión esperaba a que el presentador despertara para comenzar su obra, no tenía sentido si no podía verlo, entender por qué le hacía eso. Con la vestimenta adecuada, a los pies de la cama miraba a Draven fijamente, y cuando este despertaba, comenzaba su discurso.

“Quiero que entiendas que esto es tu culpa. Todo esto, es tu consecuencia. Maté a tu hermano, a tu sobrina y a tu abuelo, he quemado tu casa hasta los cimientos. Ahora tú, eres mi última víctima, ¿no es perfecto? ¿Debería cortarte esta cosa asquerosa y meterla en tu boca? ¿Hacerte lo que tú me hiciste? No te preocupes, no soy un vulgar, esas cosas no me interesan en realidad, no hay belleza alguna... Y por todo esto, te estoy agradecido en realidad. Con todas esas cosas... Desagradables que me hiciste, despertaste al artista que tan injustamente traté de enterrar dentro de mi alma... Mi razón de ser... Me diste incluso un tema para mi obra, la venganza. Tan poético, pasional. Me he dedicado en corazón y alma a esto, estoy comprometido hasta los huesos, esto es perfecto, no espero que lo entiendas, pero esto es pasión, el motivo del artista tú... Un simple mono, tan rústico, tan vulgar en tus motivos... Deberías estar feliz, serás arte, serás hermoso, serás... Poesía... Ah no, no te cubro la boca para que no te escuche nadie, lo hago porque no quiero escucharte yo, tan poco sentido de la belleza tienes que arruinarías mi guion perfecto. Te encanta gritar idioteces... Morirás en silencio, con elegancia y violencia... Lentamente, pues no hay arte en una muerte rápida... ahora sonríe a la cámara, todos te miran”

La cinta fue mandada al estudio en el que el presentador y el tramoyista trabajaban. Un par más a algunos lugares en los que sabía se aseguraría su reproducción y su distribución, su obra debía ser conocida y preservada. Las autoridades noxianas hicieron lo que pudieron para sacarla de circulación sin lograrlo totalmente, aunque tampoco era una cinta que pudiera mirarse hasta el final. Las cosas que ese monstruo había hecho, no deberían ni siquiera ser nombradas. Era un demonio, decían, el demonio dorado. La escena del crimen que dejó atrás tampoco era fácil de mirar, y sería una recurrente pesadilla para todos aquellos que debieron presenciarla. Noxus sabía ahora que no era un acto de guerra, pero no se sentía más tranquilo con una cosa como esa andando libre por sus calles. Trabajando en conjunto con la autoridad jonia tampoco se consiguió mucho, salvo que cada cierto tiempo, cuatro meses, cuatro días, cuatro víctimas, esta vez por capricho, se añadían al archivo del demonio dorado. Y aunque el personal del estudio fue entrevistado por su cercanía con el presentador, todos negaron conocer a cualquiera que pudiera estar implicado. No es que no lo sospecharan, sino que no querían saberlo, el estudio tampoco funcionó por mucho tiempo más. 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, hasta aquí llega este fic. No encontré una mejor forma de escribir el final, sé que es algo decadente, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, lo siento si no es satisfactorio para algunos.   
> Aún no decido sobre qué emparejamiento será mi siguiente fic, sólo puedo asegurar un par de cosas y esas son: será de LoL, y será sobre Jhin, siendo sodomizado, obviamente lol...  
> Gracias por leerme, hasta la próxima <3


End file.
